


The Voice

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Loneliness, One-Sided Relationship, Other, not explicitly romantic but can be read that way if you like, wartime radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Prowl listens to the radio.





	The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a request for Prowl/Blaster.

Prowl told himself that there were much more important things to be thinking about than his absolute lack of a social life. The fate of entire worlds and all the people and creatures living on them rested in the balance every single day, and it was Prowl’s responsibility to ensure that the maximal number of lives were saved in the long term. He told himself that he should be expending all his mental energy crunching those numbers to make sure the final output was as high as it could possibly be, but at this point almost all the people in his life were just these numbers on a spreadsheet, and it was starting to get to him. Most of his fellow Autobots avoided him, seeing him as too cold and detached, wishing instead to wrap themselves in cosy sentimentally rather than face the cold hard facts as Prowl had and do what really needed to be done to win the war and save the galaxy.

However, there was one frequent presence in Prowl’s life that was a bit more than just another number to crunch; it wasn’t a full on friend or companion, but it was a voice that was there for him every day, providing warm words of encouragement. Prowl had found Blaster’s broadcasts grating at first; “The Voice”, as they called him, was the very concentrated essence of everything about his fellow Autobots that endlessly frustrated Prowl. He was loud, patriotic, impassioned – all the things that clouded the cold logic that had to be applied to maximise outcomes in this life or death struggle. Yet Prowl still listened to him, at first because he just needed _someone’s_ voice to break the empty silence of his lonely work.

One day however, after one of Prowl’s calculations had managed to ensure a large battalion of Autobots had been successfully withdrawn from enemy territory without causalities, he heard Blaster profusely and enthusiastically celebrating the operation over the radio, and it had made Prowl feel… _warm_ , and appreciated. Prowl found himself listening to The Voice a lot more after that. Eventually, he crunched the numbers and found that Blaster’s broadcast was having a measurable positive impact on Autobot performance, and he forwarded a recommendation that efforts be made to ensure the broadcasts reached a greater percentage of the Autobot populous. After all, it was only logical.


End file.
